


Always Gonna Come Right Back to This

by lovevalley45



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Other, Relationship Issues, gotta have that Loki sib bonding time am i right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9089617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/pseuds/lovevalley45
Summary: Alex and Magnus have an argument. It makes life a bit more difficult.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this was all inspired by P!nk's song 'Please Don't Leave Me' (if u couldn't tell by the lyric I used for the title) and i wrote down the basis for the fic like at 10 PM last night (i'll copy it into the end notes)
> 
> it's funny cuz literally 24 hours writing that i'm posting the fic whoops
> 
> anyways hedgehogs as always if you enjoy plz leave some kudos and comments! you know that your comments always bring a smile to my face don't you :)

“That was some stunt you pulled at training,” Alex growled, storming out of her room. 

“I didn’t mean to!” Magnus retorted, following her into the empty lounge.

“Well, it’s too late now,” she said, turning away from him.

“Trust me, if I could undo, I would,” he told her.

Alex whipped around. “Maybe you need to learn some boundaries. I didn’t need help.” She threw her hands up in the air. “I was fucking fine!”

“I  _ know  _ boundaries. I was just trying to help you up and-” Magnus stopped, kicking a chair. “You’re not even listening, are you? Do you ever listen to me?”

Alex turned her head away from him. “I listen.”

“You didn’t listen when I tried to fucking apologize, did you?” he argued. 

“Gods dammit, Magnus!”

“What? What, I was telling the truth, wasn’t I?”

“You! You and your goddamn healing abilities! You got us  _ both  _ killed out there!”

Magnus ran his hands through his hair. “What? Like we  _ weren’t _ going to get killed? This is Valhalla, sweetheart. I thought you knew that.”

Alex stepped towards him. “Don’t. Call. Me. Sweetheart!” she roared. She let her shoulders fall. “You know what. This argument is over.” She stopped. “It’s time for a break.”

Magnus tried to say something, but she was already gone. “I fucked up, didn’t I?” he asked. 

_ Yeah, you kinda did _ , Jack piped up from his pendant. Magnus ignored him as he went back to his room.

* * *

 

A week had passed since the argument, and Alex and Magnus weren’t talking. Which was awkward for their other hallmates. They always ate together at mealtimes, and this wasn’t an exception. 

TJ, Mallory, and Halfborn instantly knew something wasn’t right when they didn’t sit next to each other during mealtimes. Usually the two of them sat right next to one another, being nauseatingly cute a lot of the time. But instead they sat as far apart as they could, either avoiding eye contact or glaring at one another. 

Training was a bit more difficult when two of them refused to work with the other. Magnus and Alex worked well together when it came to fighting but without them fighting together, Floor 19 seemed to get killed a bit more quickly. 

One morning after a particularly hostile breakfast, TJ decided that it was time to have a little talk with them.

Which meant that after breakfast he asked Magnus to have a discussion with him. By holding onto the collar of his shirt while everyone was leaving.

“What’s up with you and Alex lately?” TJ asked.

Magnus sighed. TJ was still holding his shirt and walking away was not an option. “We had a fight. And we decided that a break was best,” he explained.

TJ scoffed. “That’s pretty vague there, bud,” he replied. 

“What, do you want me to tell you all of the juicy details. Because, sorry to break your little heart, that’s not happening.” Magnus swatted at TJ’s hand.

“So you two are just going to glare at each other until Ragnarok, or are you going to do something about it?” TJ asked, putting his free hand on his hip.

“I really fucked up, TJ. I don’t think there’s anything I can do.” Magnus admitted.

TJ gave him an annoyed look. “How about you stop glaring at her? That’s a place to start.” 

“She glares at me first!” Magnus whined. “She won’t even talk to me. I’ve tried apologizing, but she always avoids me.” 

TJ shrugged. “Sorry. I don’t think I can help you there.”

Magnus sighed. 

“But I know who you can ask."

* * *

 

Samirah glared at him from over her coffee mug. “You really fucked up, Magnus.”

Magnus sighed. “Thanks for that wise advice, Sam.”

She put her mug down, before waving a hand in the air. “I’m just saying. She’s distraught too.”

“I thought she was angry with me!” Magnus said, his voice a bit too loud for a coffee shop. 

“Oh, she is. But she’s also sad about it. It took me a good hour to get that out of her. She’s not really one for opening up,” Sam said. “She’s dealing with it with anger.”

“Great. Is there anyway I can make it up to her?” Magnus asked. 

“Probably. It’ll be tough though,” she answered. 

He sighed. “Better than nothing.” 

Sam smiled. “So, here’s the plan…"

* * *

 

Alex groaned when she heard someone knocking on her door. “Halfborn, I’m not in the mood for any pranks.”

“It’s Sam.”

She got up from the couch, where she’d been thinking about things. Things that were definitely not rethinking that damn argument. When she opened the door, her sister was standing there, arms crossed. “What is so important, sis?”

Sam ignored her hostile tone. “Maybe I just wanted to visit. Or maybe I didn’t want to go see  _ Rogue One _ alone.”

Alex groaned. “Bribing me out of my room with Star Wars.” She shook her head. “So tempting.”

“I’m going to take that as a yes.” Sam grabbed Alex’s arm. “Let’s go.”

She groaned the whole way Sam dragged her through Boston. When they stopped, however they weren’t at the movies.

“Coffee? If you wanted coffee, we could have stayed in Valhalla and make coffee in my suite.”

Sam shrugged. “No offense, but your coffee kinda sucks. Besides, I go here all the time.” 

Alex rolled her eyes and walked into the coffee shop behind her. 

Magnus was sitting at a table by himself. He didn’t notice when they walked in, fortunately.

Sam didn’t seem surprised. “Oh look, Magnus is here. We’ll sit with him.”

“No.”

“I’ll go get us coffee. Go sit down,” Sam said, before walking to get in line.

Alex groaned, then sat by Magnus. They sat there in silence, avoiding looking at each other. Magnus stared into his latte, while Alex looked at where Sam was taking her time to order drinks. She absentmindedly tapped her fingers on the table.

“So, how are you?” Magnus asked, taking a sip of his drink.

“Fine,” she answered, not looking back at him. 

“That’s good,” he said quietly.

Alex didn’t reply. It was probably the awkwardest seven minutes of her life. 

Sam finally came back with drinks in hand. “Hey, Magnus,” she said, casually sitting next to Alex. 

“Hey,” he said.

Alex saw what was happening. “I’ve gotta go. Sorry, Sam.”

Sam glared at her as she tried to get up. Alex sighed and rolled her eyes, sitting back down. 

“If you try to leave, I’ll tell Halfborn about the booby trap you set up in his shower,” she whispered in Alex’s ear. 

“Charming,” she whispered back. “Blackmail.”

Sam smiled and turned back to Magnus. “So, how are things in Valhalla?”

“They’ve been worse,” he answered, taking a sip of his latte. 

“How about you, Alex?”

“Eh,” she answered, sipping her coffee. 

Sam looked at the two of them. “This is so awkward it hurts,” she said, quiet enough that Alex heard her. 

Alex leaned back in her chair. “So, Sam. How are things with you and Amir?” She loved asking that, because without fail, her sister would get flustered because of her betrothed. 

Sam nearly choked on her mocha. “W-we’re fine,” she blurted. “How about you and Magnus?”

Alex’s chair almost tipped back completely while Magnus started coughing furiously. Meanwhile, Sam looked smug as she watched the two of them. 

“Um, well…” Magnus stammered. 

Sam’s phone buzzed, cutting him off. Thank the fucking gods. 

“We’ll have to continue this another time,” Sam said, getting up.

She left, in no particular hurry. Oh, now she saw what was happening. 

Alex sipped her coffee. “She’s trying to get us to resolve our fight, isn’t she?” 

Magnus nodded. “Yeah.” He took a deep breath. “I’m sorry.”

Alex smiled. “I’m sorry, too.”

“I know I fucked up but-”

“We both fucked up, Magnus.” She reached across the table and put her hand on his. 

He smiled. “So, about that break we were on…” 

Alex smiled back and got up, going to his side of the table. She leaned down and kissed him. “It’s over.”

“That’s kinda vague, you-” She cut him off by kissing him again. 

“Does that clear things up?” she smirked. 

“Yes,” he replied.    
Sam walked back into the coffee shop to find the two of them kissing. “Mission accomplished,” she whispered, before heading out.


End file.
